nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Pathfinder Rule Changes
Paizo has done a decent enough job at creating a fun fantasy roleplaying game system. They've presented a number of awesome options for player characters that allow for a wide variety of characters in a high fantasy setting. Sometimes what Paizo gives us doesn't quite fit with what Nibiru is aiming to achieve. Whether that comes from certain options that run counter to our themes, or comes from certain rules that don't mesh terribly well with the format we use. Below you will find all of the changes that we've made to the default rules. You will find additional optional rules systems that Paizo in the Variant Campaign Rules page. Be sure to check out the Character Options category for various more specific rules changes, 3rd party options, and homebrews available. Base Rules This section describes the various rules that have been changed for core rules. Check the Variant Campaign Rules for which optional systems we use, and how they're implemented. Animal Companions Any class feature that grants an animal companion (mount, divine bond, animal companion, etc.) can be 'reskinned' to any other animal. The only changes that are made to the animal companion's stat block is that the damage type of the granted natural weapons can be changed to be appropriate to the new skin. For example, a cavalier who would like to ride a tiger but does not wish to take Beast Rider could reskin their horse to be a tiger, keeping the horse stat block, but changing the hoof attacks that deal bludgeoning damage to claw attacks that deal slashing. All other stats and abilities remain the same. Earning Gold Money Making Caps No matter how you do it, you are limited in the amount of money that you can make in a month. Whether it is from selling mundane items, magical items, or just performing a trade (Craft, Perform, Profession, or the Earn Capital downtime action to earn gp). This represents the amount of actual wealth that you can extract from the settlements in a given month, but also is meant to act as a growth cap due to downtime. You may only make up to 15,000 gp per month. Note: This does NOT apply to treasure awarded from sessions. The gold you receive from sessions is entirely independent of this cap, and is meant to be your primary source of income at later levels anyway. If a GM rewards specific treasure in the form of mundane or magical items and you chose to sell those, treat them separate from this cap as well. Using Skills to make Money The Craft, Perform, and Profession skills can all be used to generate gold directly. Instead of rolling to determine how much money you make in a day, instead you make a flat amount of gold equal to 50 times your modifier. As with mundane crafting, any feats that give you a bonus to these skills give you effective ranks for the purpose of determining how much gold you generate in a day. Selling to NPCs Whenever you sell items to an NPC vendor, you do so at 70% the market price of the item. Familiars When you receive a familiar, and gain the special ability of your familiar (i.e. Master gets +X to Y), you may select any special ability in place of what that familiar would normally grant. For instance, you may select a Raven familiar but select the Rat's +2 bonus to Fortitude saves instead of +3 bonus to Appraise. Fractional Base Bonuses To avoid cheesing saves or attack bonuses, we use the Fractional Bonus Progression system. If you have gestalt levels, your class has the better of base saves and base attack bonus of the two classes. For example, if you have 3 levels of Rogue, and 2 Gestalt Fighter levels, count your first two levels as having a full BAB (d10 or d12) and good Reflex and Fortitude saves, but a poor Will save. Your 3rd level has a 3/4 BAB (d8) and good Reflex, but poor Fortitude and Will saves. This adds up to +2 ¾ BAB, +3 ½ Base Reflex, +3 ⅓ Base Fortitude, and +1 Base Will. Immunity to Mind-Affecting Effects Constructs, Plants, Undead, Inevitables, and Kami are no longer immune to mind-affecting effects. Instead they receive +4 bonus on saves made to resist mind-affecting effects. Abilities that allow a character to ignore immunity to mind-affecting effects ignore this +4 bonus. Creatures of these types and subtypes that have no Intelligence score receive the following ability: * Mindless: No Intelligence score, and immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). If the creature gains an Intelligence score it loses this immunity. Inherent Bonuses Inherent bonuses to ability scores stack. These bonuses cannot exceed +5 for any individual ability score, but having multiple wishes or reading multiple books that grant an inherent bonus are added together rather than taking the highest. Losing Control of your Character Characters that lose control of themselves (e.g. an intelligent magic item, or medium's spirit influence) are under the GM's control during the session. After the session, said character is controlled by the player, but they should still act according to the controlling influence (e.g. a player can roleplay their medium character being controlled by a Champion spirit). Reach A creature with a reach weapon cannot attack within the green squares on this chart relating to their size. Story Based Prerequisites (Feats, Prestige Classes, and Traits) Any option (most commonly Feats, Prestige Classes, and/or Traits) that have any prerequisites that are not purely mechanical (such as being from a particular region, or completing a particular task) are subject to approval. Ask (through application or simply in discord) before taking the option, as the story prerequisite may not be available in the world. ''' Magic Item Crafting''' To craft an item with a spell requirement, you must have the spell on your spell list. Characters with the Master Craftsman feat, kineticists, and any other class with a caster level that doesn't actually cast spells, must select a spell list that they emulate for the purposes of crafting magic items. To ignore the caster level requirement of an item requires an increase to the DC of the spellcraft check equal to 5 + the amount by which the caster level of the item exceeds your own (e.g. a character with a 7 caster level would increase the spellcraft DC by 8 to craft an item with a caster level requirement of 10). You may ignore the caster level requirement of crafting constructs by increasing the DC. Special requirements cannot be ignored by increasing the Spellcraft DC. Accelerated Crafting does not reduce the crafting time to 4 hours, but instead allows you to craft an additional 1,000 gp worth of magic items. Multipliers to magic item crafting speed are not multiplied together. Instead, they grant an additional amount of gp worth of magic item crafting per day equal to the amount of extra gp they would normally grant, assuming 1,000 gp worth of item crafting. For instance, if you had an ability that doubled the amount of magic item crafting you could do in a day, instead you would be able to craft an additional 1,000 gp in magic items. If you also had an ability that increased your crafting speed by 50%, you would be able to craft an additional 500 gp worth of magic items (50% of 1,000), which would add up to 2,500 gp in magic item crafting. A crafter may not reduce the price charged for an item below 75% of the item's base cost. You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. Constructs Characters with the Craft Construct feat, or the wealth to pay another PC for a construct are limited in the constructs that they can bring with them to sessions. The CR of any construct that a PC brings with them to a session must be within the ECL bracket of the session (a level 5 character that somehow got an adamantine golem would not be able to take it on their 3-7 level adventure). Multiple constructs follow the rules for adding CRs together when determining how many you can bring with you (e.g. two constructs of the same CR are equal to one construct of that CR + 2). When modifying a construct to increase one of it's ability scores, you are limited to increasing each ability score by +10. Magical Plants Since Magical Plants require 1 week per 5,000 gp in the Market cost, there are some changes to how they are crafted to fit better with our system. After the final market price is determined (minus any material component costs), multiply the total by 7 to determine the 'crafting time' and use your daily crafting gp speed to make progress. This does not increase the actual progress, but rather changes the crafting process into a daily one, rather than weekly. When spending Magic Capital to speed up the crafting process of a magic plant, the Magic Capital contributes an additional 700 gp worth of progress per day, rather than 100 gp. This way, if you have left over gold worth of crafting from a given day, you can devote it towards completion of a magical plant, or if a magical plant is completed with some crafting gold left over, it can be devoted towards other magic items. Additionally, factors that increase crafting speed do not need to last for an entire week, nor do you need to devote a week at a time towards crafting. Potions Potions can be designed as splash potions. When designed in this way, they can be thrown as ranged touch attacks in order to affect the target of the attack with the contained spell. Additionally, splash potions can be crafted using spells that affect an area. When these are thrown, instead the potion is thrown at the intended origin point of the area spell. Alchemical Formulae potions are also available to be purchased. Scrolls You may craft 1000 GP worth of scrolls per day, rather than the 250 an hour limit that was applied to the feat before. Category:Rules Category:Character Options